Flowers for Hair and heart
by Humbuggy
Summary: TWO Drabbles, rated T for blood and my crazy brand of humor. Written with the theme of 'Flowers'. Link/Minda, Link/somerandomgirl
1. Chapter 1

It had been weighing heavily on his mind for a while now, and he desperately needed to know the answer. He glanced about him and sighed, he wasn't really in the mood for some sword slinging, but he would rather kill than spend his time running when he really just needed to be _still_. Clapping his heels into the sides of his horse, he galloped straight at the purple beast. It exploded with a satisfying boom. Un-slinging his sword from his back with a _shing_, he swung it about wildly as he rode over several more purple monsters. They all exploded. He looked about him and swore violently when he couldn't see what he was searching for.

_Time to try another field_ he thought to himself.

Three fields and several killed monsters later he still hadn't found the object of his quest and fierce field searching. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on the pommel of his saddle.

_I can't find them; maybe he lied, but why? _He sighed heavily and looked in the direction of Lake Hylia. _Maybe I should just give up and head to the Mirror Chamber. Hell, it would give me something to do rather than look for something that I don't even know if it can actually be found._

He rubbed his temples as his horse shifted impatiently beneath him. _Goddesses, I need some help or a drink. A strong drink. _

"Link what are you doing? Why aren't we in The twilight zone?" His shadow disappeared from beneath his feet and took form as an imp.

"_Midna_" he said in resignation.

"Don't you 'Midna' me, what are we doing here?"

Epona shifted impatiently beneath him, by her counts, they had been standing still for too long and she let out a loud neigh that was ignored by both her rider and the imp shadow.

"Something of grave importance" He replied evenly.

"Goddess's tits." Said Midna rudely, "What could be more important than going to the Mirror Chamber and getting into the twilight realm?"

He ignored this question and asked instead, "do you know where to find some Verity Flowers?"

"You're searching for FLOWERS instead of the mirror?" She cried incredulous.

"Yes" He said firmly, 'Do you know where to find Verity Flowers?"

"No I don't, now can we go to the Mirror chamber?"

"not quite yet" he said firmly

Midna rolled her eyes

"Can you wolf me please Midna?" he said getting off Epona.

"Fine" muttered Midna as she placed a black and red stone on Links neck. A second later, a large black and gray wolf stood in his place. He inclined his head in thanks to the imp who was still complaining as she sat on the ground, her back to a tree trunk. The wolf then headed towards the nearest squirrel that was some way across the field.

The squirrel looked up as Link approached, curious to see such a large wolf in broad day light.

"Eh? What 'choo want?" scratching behind his ear with a long claw, he looked up at Link, his eyes bright.

"Do you know where Verity Flowers grow?" He bent his head to speak to the squirrel.

"Verity Flowers? Ah, 'choo mean Candour." The hillbilly squirrel flicked his long tail that looked rather ratty.

"Yes," said the wolf softly, "Do you know where it grows?"

"I only sees it in a one place anymore. Bit of a shame, it smells real pretty."  
"Where might that be?" he pushed his head closer the hillbilly rodent eagerly

"Welllll, I've a cousin, he lives in some real small town somewhere. And he gets real lot of candour there. Tons o' the stuff. Smells real pretty in summer 'parently. "

"Where is this town?" he said urgently, the Flowers were so close he could taste them.

"I dunno do I!" said the Squirrel indignantly scrambling backwards to get away from the wolfs muzzle.

"Do you know its name?" He pushed himself closer to the squirrel causing the hillbilly to scuttle backwards again.

"I dunno," the squirrel yelped, backing himself up against a tree, "all I knows is that there's a water wheel, goats ands a funny tree house. Please don't hurt me!" The hillbilly curled up in a ball and started sobbing.

Links eyes widened in recognition of the description that the squirrel had given him

"Ordon" he whispered. Then he was up and running, "Midna! Quick! Un-wolf me!" he yelled as he raced towards the imp who rolled her eyes and flicked her hair

Link couldn't believe that what the old sage had told him was true, there really _were _nice smelling flowers that Link could put in his hair.


	2. Flowers for a calloused heart

**DISCLAIMER~**Alright! hit em Automated Disclaimer Bot!(ADB)

HUMBUGGY DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE COMPONENTS OF ZELDA, EXCEPT FOR THE FAN-FICTION THAT SHE WRITES HER SELF. SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN ALL THE IDEAS IN ALL HER STORIES. THAT IS A FACT. SHE ALSO OWNS ALL THE IDEAS IN HER BRAIN. THAT IS A FACT. SHE ALSO OW

Okay thank you Automated Disclaimer Bot.

ALRIGHT! read on fellow Zelda fans!

**

* * *

**

~FLOWERS FOR A CALLOUSED HEART~

I revelled in the slick smell of blood, the heat of the battle, the sound of my sword as it sliced into an enemy's gut, the sweet screams of burning monsters, the tension in my bow before the arrow arced away and ended a life, the meaty smack of Epona's hooves as they slammed into enemy flesh and the smell of an enemy's rotting flesh.

How I revelled in the pain of others.

In the hurt of others.

I didn't care anymore, didn't stop to think that maybe these enemies had thoughts and feelings of their own. I didn't care that I was killing, that I was ending lives. I only cared that I got my money, won the battle, swung the sword, smelled the blood.

I never thought about it anymore. Never thought about the evil I was committing. Never thought about the lives I was ending. I never stopped to contemplate my calloused heart.

I was fresh from battle; blood was still slick on my boots and blade as I walked down the market side of Castle Town. I could have washed off at one of the springs or rivers in Hyrule, Midna could have warped me there and back before and hour had even passed. But I_ liked_ the rusty smell of fresh blood, I _liked_ the image that I was building, hard, bloodthirsty; _I can't give a shit about what I'm killing_, calloused. The way I thought a hero, a swordsman, should look. I liked the fact that when I walked by, people would look at me in awe... and fear. How stupid was I.

I had been heading towards Malo Mart, to replenish my arrows and potions, enjoying the awe and fear on people's faces as I walked by, blood coated, callous and blood thirsty. It was then I tripped. I only tripped over a stone, something anybody could do. Instantly about half the people in the street (about five) rushed to my aid. They were asking if I was alright and did I harm myself. I didn't, of course, just my pride was bruised.

"Sir, Mr. Link, are you okay? Are you harmed? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need to sit down? Would you like a drink of hot spring water, I have some here? Do need to go to the doctor?"

I kept shaking my head, insisting that I was fine, but they still were adamant.

"Are you sure you're not harmed? You should sit down for a minute anyway. Well milk then, shall I get you a glass of milk? Maybe you should get to the doctors just in case. Or Telma's then, what about Telma's?"

I continued shaking my head, telling them that everything was fine, my voice getting louder and louder, Higher and higher. But they still insisted. In the end, I... lost my temper. Just lost it.

"GET OUT OF MY GODSDAMN FACE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I DON'T NEED ANY MILK! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE DOCTORS OR TELMA'S. I DON'T NEED TO SIT DOWN!"

I think it was about that point that I had removed the master sword from its scabbard and started swinging it wildly. The blood on it from my previous battle had not congealed yet, and splatters of it landed around me. Spotting the ground, the stalls, the people, everything around be with blood. Rust red, uncongealed blood. I soon stoped, panting, from my wild exertion and anger. That was when I noticed. That everyone around me had... shrunk back. There was no awe in their eyes only fear... fear and shock.

I had never felt shame before. But I did then. I felt shame for myself. I Felt shame. Shame for the image i had created. Shame, shame for the lives that I had taken. Shame, shame for the way nobody else mattered to me anymore. I felt too much shame. Shame for feeling shame. I ran.

I couldn't handle it. Handle the shame. Handle their fear.

So I ran.

I ran out of the gates directly behind me, past the Goron selling hot spring water and out of the gates.

I broke down.

Sobbing.

On the stairs.

I cried like I had not cried since that cold winter when my parents were taken away.

When I saw their bodies, cold on the ground.

The sickness had taken them.

Taken them away.

Away from me.

I cried.

Cried for me.

For my parents.

For all that i had done.

"Mister?"

It was then I heard her voice. She was young. I looked up from my tears and saw her.

She was holding a single Field Flower.

" It will get better"

I blinked at her, uncomprehending.

" flowers make things better"

She smiled at me, so joyous it was infectious, I smiled back at her.

"Give a flower, it helps"

She beamed, then placed the flower beside me.

Then she was off running. Her dress streaming beside her as she ran back into castle town.

Leaving the flower beside me.

"thank you" I whispered.

The shame was still there, but it was bearable and would wear off with time.

But it was eased, eased by a field flower form a six year old child.

I still fight. I still enjoy the blood and the bloodlust. But I no longer lose myself to it. I no longer have the same amount of idiotic pride. I sit with beggars and give flowers to people I don't know.

And I always place flower on the corpse of my foes in memory of a child who so eased my so eased and saw through my calloused heart. Who gave me a second chance.

With a flower.

* * *

Okay Folks! DID YOU ENJOY?

if yes~ REVIEW!

If not~ FLAME!

If you're sitting on the fence ~ WRITE RANDOM SHIT!

You get cookies...


End file.
